RWBY - Gris (OC) Side story
by FuyuSeishin12
Summary: This would include fillers, scenarios, and ideas I never gotten around to adding to my original story for various reasons. Original story can be found on my profile (Link wont work for me). Also leave Reviews or PM me if you have anything to be added to this, I'm running out of ideas...
1. Chapter 1: Drop out, Losses, & Goodbyes

Chapter 1: Drop out, Losses, & Goodbyes

Before Gris's adventures with RWBY, he was a student on his last years in Signal academy. On the day he graduated and before his parents' deaths he is ready to apply to Beacon and spending his last moments at Signal with his best friend at school before the exams. "I can't believe you made it so fast through this school, Gris," Matt said to him with a smile, Matt is only 2 school years behind him, but they're both roughly the same age and Gris' best friend and next door neighbor.

"Yeah," Gris said grinning back, "I can't wait to show my dad how far I've gotten so fast."

"I'm sure he'll be proud," Matt said patting his shoulder.

On the intercom, someone called his name for the last combat exam so Gris ran to the training center after putting on his combat gear and lifted his hood over his head. He got ready as the test went underway, testing his reflexes, accuracy, and overall skill. Of course, he passed with flying colors with little to no problem. After he was dismissed, he was suddenly met by the principal. Gris gulped as he saw the grim look on his face, "U-um something wrong, sir?" The principal looked at him and gestured for him to follow.

Gris could sense that something is not right about this as they walked into the principal's office. The old man sat down in his seat and looked at Gris with a stern look, "Gris Nuages, I see you've passed the exam, right?"

Gris nodded, keeping an obedient silence.

"I read from your file that you've skipped so many years due to pure skill and intellect," He continued, "I refuse to believe it, you may have skills to show but I can't allow one so young to graduate without official permission."

"S-sir," Gris said hesitantly but was silenced by a wave of the hand.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to hold you back," Said the old man.

There was silence as the principal waited expecting a reaction and eventually Gris said, "You won't hold me back, sir. I'm sorry too because now, I won't come to this school ever."

"Are you saying you drop out," The man said with shock, "Are you serious, young man!? You have the potential but I won't let you graduate early."

"I'm serious," Gris said immediately, "I wish to advance but since you won't let me, I'll drop out." With that, Gris simply bowed and walked out the door. Matt was outside listening in and said, "I heard everything, Gris."

"You gonna try and stop me," Gris said in a joking tone.

"Well whatever's your choice, bro," Matt said, "I won't stop you, but your dad will be a little disappointed." Gris nodded as Matt saw him out of the school ignoring the whispers from the other students.

Gris walked back home alone all the way to his house near the outskirts of the city. Near his house, he saw something strange a large, Deathstalker and some Beowolves attacking someone he knew is his father since he knew his dad uses a long sword that can change into a rifle. Gris ran to the battle and is about to draw his weapons as his father spotted him. "Get back, son," his father shouted, "You can't fight this, and you must run!"

"No! I wanna help, you can't take it alone," Gris persistently said.

His father tackled him out of the way as the Deathstalker spotted him, "I won't let my own son die. Graduated or not you're still my son and I want you safe."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Gris, just get out of here," His father said to him as he shoved him away from the battle, "I'll hold them off, this is my fight," he hesitated, "Your mother's dead and I'll fight these creatures alone with my last breath. Now...go."

Gris was shocked by hearing about his mother but obeyed his dad with tears in his eyes as he ran away. He turned back just in time to see his father get torn apart. He'll never forget seeing it all as he kept running.

Eventually, he ended up at Kala's family store where Kala saw him run in. "Gris? What's wrong," Kala ran up to him. It took a full 30 minutes for him to explain through sobbing gasps and tears and the news shocked Kala as well. The two hugged each other as they both cried. The most of the week after was filled with mourning and his parents' funeral. The next week had Kala trying her best to get Gris back on his feet. Matt heard the news as well and visited regularly since Gris stayed at Kala's place for a while. All the while, Gris felt nothing as though his heart has been ripped out, but eventually, his emotional condition improved after 3 weeks worth of consoling. Even so, he wont go back to Signal and left Kala's home as he decided to go rouge. Gris wandered the city and even entered the forests for training. Sightings of him within the city had him become the Ghost that stalks the streets as a sort of vigilante before he was finally found out by Beacon.

Before he left for Beacon, he, Matt and Kala saw each other at the station for one last farewell before leaving Vale. "Well," Matt said, "I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yeah," Gris said with a sad smile, "You'll visit, right?"

"If I'm not busy," Said Kala as she smiled.

"I'll visit but make sure you write us up while you're there," Matt told him.

"I'll remember that and goodbye," Gris said as he began to walk onto the transport.

"Hey," Matt called out to him, which made Gris turn toward him as Matt continued, "Go get 'em, we'll be rooting for you from here. So will your parents from up there."

Gris smiled and waved at them as the doors closed after he got on. The transport took off along with 2 Bulkheads escorting it. Both Matt and Kala waved at the ship until it faded from view. "Hopefully," Matt said, "He'll be in a good team there. If they find out about him being a Faunus, let's hope they'll still accept him." Kala nodded as they left the station.


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking back

**Chapter 2: Thinking back**

While settling in to his flat that he'll share with his team, he stops as he recounts the events that followed before he was found by Professor Ozpin after a fight. Back before he gave up a music career, he just finished his second show when a masked man named Adam approached him.

"Your recent show has really touched me," Adam said to him as Gris was packing up to leave, "the name's Adam and I'd like to ask if you'd help me get the spirits up in the Faunus population."

Gris, being a Faunus himself, pondered on it for a moment before he said, "It's tempting, but why would you ask me? There are other musicians that could be better than me."

"But, you are special," Adam said to him, "I know your little secret, young man."

Gris was taken aback and, at the same time, felt exposed as he saw that his hood is down and his ears are up but he gathered himself as he said with a smile, "Okay, you caught me, I'm a Faunus. What else do you know?"

"I am aware that, like the rest of us," He began, "you have been ridiculed left and right by humans, am I right?"

Gris raised an eyebrow at the word 'us' but he then noticed his horns and understood where he's coming from, "So, your saying I have to play songs that would inspire anyone who's oppressed, likely other Faunus."

"Exactly," Adam said to Gris holding out his hand, "So, are you in?"

Hesitating for a quick moment, he accepted the gesture shaking Adam's hand firmly in agreement.

A month and a half went by as Adam set Gris up for an album recording and went to work on making and arranging music for his album. One day, a week before the album's release, Gris decided to ask a few things.

"Hey, Adam," Gris began as Adam turned towards him in acknowledgement, "I've heard you talking about a girl named Blake some time before, is she part of the White Fang as well?" Gris has been aware of the White Fang and the many protests that rarely broke out into riots as he was caught in the crossfire during one of the small riots. Adam even said that he's one of them during the second week of recording.

"To be exact, she was," Adam admitted, "in fact, Blake was my partner in many missions."

"Were you two close," Gris asked.

The masked man nodded, "We were, but during one mission, she decided to quit when it came to harming innocent lives, I've never seen her again."

"Talk about rough," Gris said to him, "but I can relate to her, no matter what, I won't harm innocent people no matter what their race is."

Adam didn't say anything after that as they continued to look for places to sell Gris' album. After searching, they found at least 5 music stores including the ones Gris usually used to sell his albums. Before he knew it, more than 500 copies have been sold on the first day, even Gris was surprised by how popular he is.

Later, Adam, deeming his work done, bid farewell to Gris and they went separate ways. A week after he began selling copies, he found out that the White Fang began to start even more riots amongst the ever-increasingly aggressive protests. People began pointing fingers at him so Gris sought shelter with Kala and Matt and stayed out of the public eye for the rest of the month as it blew over. Even so, Gris still keeps his hood up every time he goes out into town to train as he gave up on music and fame but he still accepts a fraction of his album sales. Months later, one night while he decided to get some Dust crystals for making more of his custom bullets for his Sub-Machine Swords, he found a robbery taking place.

Gris decided to try and fight off these robbers. He attacked as the men walked out of the store, their spoils in a trunk. "It's the Ghost," One of them shouted.

"Get 'im," Another one shouted as he drew his weapon.

Gris saw it and smacked the guy with the flat of his blades as he channeled his Aura adding an extra kick as another opened fire. Gris narrowly dodged it and blocked another guy's blade. Gris spun with his arms extended and knocked down a few more men with his blades. Before he continued, Gris shouted, "Why are you guys doing this? In fact, what do you even need Dust for, anyway?"

One of them spat and said, "We're under orders from our boss, Roman Torchwhick."

Torchwhick! Gris, gritted his teeth at the name being mentioned. He always hated Torchwhick, harassing Matt's and Gris' families many times now he's stealing Dust. Before Gris moved an inch to finish off the group, one of them threw an Impact crystal and detonated it. The blast sent him flying and he hit the pavement head first on his back.

Before he lost consciousness, Glynda found him. After meeting Ozpin and agreeing to come to his school, he waited almost eagerly for the transport the next day. After saying goodbye to Kala and Matt, he almost bumped into a girl dressed in black as he found a spot to chill near the windows. Now, he is on the same team as her along with Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. "Hard to believe I made it here, Mom and Dad," He said while looking out of the window in his room, "I promise that I'll be a Hunter just like Dad was." He heard his team gathering in the flat's lounge so he went to join them after double-checking to organize some of his things before leaving his room and joining the girls.


End file.
